1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with the field of bags for holding pourable products such as salt, and more particularly bags having a second handle configured for pouring. In another embodiment, the inventive bags also include a third handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bag are commonly used to hold and transport pourable products (i.e., products comprising numerous small pieces). Such products include salt cubes or pellets, animal food, flour, and sugar, to name a few. These pourable products are typically sold in large quantities (e.g., 30-50 lbs.) and in bulk sizes that are difficult for the average person to handle. Even more difficult than carrying these bags is pouring the product from the bulky bag. That is, the consumer must open the bag, attempt to pick up the very heavy bag, and carefully pour the product in a controlled manner. This often results in spilling of the product, which goes from not coming out at all to rapidly falling from the bag and outside of the target area.
This problem is exacerbated in situations where the product must be poured into an opening that is higher than ground level (e.g., into a water softener) because now the consumer must hoist the heavy bag even higher while attempting to carefully pour the product. This awkward lifting and pouring is not only an inconvenience, but it can lead to back and muscle strain or injury. Many attempts have been made to overcome these problems, but they have all been lacking in some way. There is a need for a bag that not only provides for easier transport of these bulk products, but also allows the consumer to more readily handle the bag and pour product from the bag, while not compromising the strength of the bag.